El primer adiós es el más doloroso
by Roxy Kou
Summary: Dedicado a Resurichan tu eres mi amiga secreta! Que pasaría si te enamoras de una persona que al igual que tú ya tiene su vida planeada y un futuro prominente… lucharías por ella? Aunque eso significara lastimar a otros O te resignarías a tener una vida p


**El PRIMER ADIOS ES EL MÁS DOLOROSO**

Que pasaría si te enamoras de una persona que al igual que tú ya tiene su vida planeada y un futuro prominente… lucharías por ella? Aunque eso significara lastimar a otros O te resignarías a tener una vida predestinada?

Dedicado a **RESURI-CHAN**, tu eres mi amiga secreta!!! Espero que te guste lo hice con mucho cariño para ti y aunque llego algo tarde espero que realmente valga la pena ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo historias. **Te deseo un muy feliz año 2008**! **Que todos tus deseos se cumplan!! **Y espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos!

**S&S******

**S&S ******

Dentro de una habitación en penumbras se podía observar a una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azul celeste recargada en la cabecera de su cama sujetando sus rodillas la cual solo miraba una y otra vez aquellos dos papeles los cuales anunciaban dos de las bodas más importantes del año! Según los periódicos y revistas, en una se anunciaba la boda del hijo de uno de los empresarios bursátiles más importantes del mundo con la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón, en la otra se anunciaba la boda de la hija de uno de los empresarios hoteleros más importantes en el mundo con el hijo del dueño del hospital más grande y prestigioso de Japón, la diferencia en ambas bodas era la fecha ya que una estaba por realizarse ese mismo día en la noche y la otra sería dentro de una semana al medio día y la semejanza que tenían ambas bodas es que fueron acordadas por las respectivas familias de los jóvenes desde que eran pequeños .

No puedes seguir así!- gritó una joven de cabellos rubios la cual acababa de entrar a la habitación en penumbras- Levántate!! Allá afuera hay un hermoso día!!- dijo al momento de abrir las cortinas de la recamara y dejar entrar la luz del sol, la joven que se encontraba en la cama solo cerro los ojos en señal de que la luz le molestaba

Me estas haciendo caso !- le dijo al momento que se acercaba a jalar a su amiga- Tienes que levantarte!

Déjame- dijo la otra joven en susurro-

Que te sucede? - le decía su amiga al momento de sentarse en la cama junto a ella- Desde ayer estas muy rara- decía al momento de acariciar su cabello- Acaso no me tienes confianza-

Mina- decía en un tono de vos muy bajo y triste- por favor déjame sola

No, hasta que me digas que te pasa-

Por favor- suplicaba- hoy no tengo ganas de hablar

Serena- decía mientras la miraba con mucha tristeza ya que nunca había visto a su amiga así

Por favor Mina- decía al momento que la miraba con ojos llorosos

Esta bien- decía al momento de ponerse de pie- pero promete que me dirás que te pasa- dijo al momento de caminar a la puerta y ver a su amiga una vez más antes de salir

**S&S******

En otro lugar un joven de hermosa mirada azul profundo se encontraba mirando la puesta del sol desde la ventana de su recamara , cualquiera que lo ver pensaría que estaba muy tranquilo pensando en la vida que le esperaba, pero para aquellos que lo conocían sabían muy bien que esa mirada era de una profunda tristeza , tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entro a su recamará

Aún no estas listo -decía la persona que acababa de entrar

-..-

Seiya- decía al momento que se acercaba a la venta- Seiya

Mmm- contesto al momento de salir de sus pensamientos y voltear a ver quien le hablaba- Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no estas muy contento- dijo al momento de poner una mano en su hombro

No es eso- decía al momento de voltear por completo – es solo que pensaba en lo que me espera a partir de ahora

Seiya- decía viéndolo con seriedad – si no este seguro no lo hagas

Ya te dije que no es eso- decía de manera cansada- es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar …

En quién?-

En nadie- dijo al momento que camina hacía el closet- No se porque preguntaste eso Taiki?

Lo siento- decía al momento que se dirigía a un sillón – es solo que por la manera en que dijiste las cosas pensé que te referías a alguien?

A a…alguien?- preguntó de manera nerviosa- Alguien como quién? – pregunto de forma en que quería cambiar el tema de conversación

No lo sé?- preguntó de manera inquisidora- tu dime?

No se a que te refieres- tratando de esquivar el rumbo de la conversación

Seiya desde hace tiempo quiero hablar contigo –dijo demasiado serio-

Sobre que? – pregunto sentando se en otro sillón y viendo a su hermano de manera fija

De esta situación- dijo viéndolo a los ojos – desde que se dio a conocer este compromiso… me di cuenta que no te gusto la idea pero la aceptaste aunque no te veías muy contento…- no sabía si seguir o no – te comportabas como si nada y tratabas de ser el mejor prometido pero- ya no sabia si seguir – pero después se te veía más alegre y carismático de lo que siempre has sido

A donde quieres llegar con todo esto? – preguntó al darse cuenta de hacia donde iba la conversación

Lo que quiero decir – decía viéndolo de una manera muy comprensiva- es que de un tiempo para acá se te veía más alegre más risueño e impulsivo – se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana – se te veía enamorado- dijo volteando a ver a su hermano- y se perfectamente que esa actitud no tienen nada que ver con tu prometida- dijo viéndolo de manera muy fría

Que es lo que prete…- iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por otra persona que acaba de entrar

Lo que te queremos decir- dijo la persona que acababa de entrar – es que antes de que te comprometieras eras una persona a la que le gustaba divertirse y salir con chicas sin tener nada en serio- dijo la otra persona de manera inquisidora- cuando se dio la noticia de tu compromiso lo asimilaste pero no por eso dejaste de divertirte – dijo de manera exasperada- pero desde esa fiesta de disfraces en donde la conociste a ella cambiaste

Y eso tiene algo de malo- dijo en un tono molesto- acaso es malo cambiar?

Claro que no- dijo el joven de mirada violeta- no es malo cambiar Seiya , es solo que…-

Es solo que nos gustaría que ese cambio fuera para tu bien en lugar de verte así- dijo el joven de mirada esmeralda

Así como? – pregunto de manera seria

Triste- dijo el joven de mirada esmeralda- Es que no te das cuenta, desde que ella apareció cambiaste por completo!- alzo la voz debido a que no lograba ver un cambio de actitud en su hermano-

Seiya- llamó el de mirada violeta- Lo que Yaten trata de decirte – dijo de una forma sincera y alegre pero mezclada con tristeza- es que desde la conociste dejaste de pensar solo en divertirte y por primera vez tomaste en serio a una chica y eso nos gusto a todos en la casa, porque significo que habías madurado- dijo volviendo a tomar asiento- no es que no lo fueras antes, pero cuando se trataba de chicas

No lo eras- dijo el platinado- eras un perfecto idiota!

Yaten!- hablo el castaño deteniéndolo en sus insulto y evitando una batalla verbal entre ambos hermanos- Seiya… lo que te queremos decir es que sea cual sea tu decisión te vamos a apoyar – dijo sonriendo- aunque eso signifique pelearnos con nuestros padres

No habíamos querido interferir – dijo el de mirada esmeralda a cercándose a Seiya – pero al verte así de deprimido, nos diste tanta lastima que nos remordió la conciencia- dijo sonriendo de lado – da vergüenza ver aun Kou llorando como magdalena por toda la casa

Yaten!- habló el castaño –

Entiendo- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa opacada por la tristeza- pero como ustedes dijeron he madurado y por lo tanto voy a afrontar mi destino – dijo muy seguro- no voy a dejarla plantada, no se merece que le haga ese desaire – dijo viendo a sus hermanos los cuales estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de su hermano , ya que ellos juraban que después de lo que le dijeron este saldría de la casa en busca de la chica que le cambio la vida no lo que estaban oyendo- además no tiene caso que me arriesgue así por alguien que solo jugo conmigo- esto ultimo le dijo de una manera melancólica

Por que dices eso?- pregunto sorprendido el de mirada esmeralda

Porque por primera vez – dijo sonriendo de lado con la mirada cristalina- alguien se atrevió a jugar con los sentimientos del Gran Seiya Kou! – dijo de manera sarcástica y con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- No les da risa!- dijo viendo a ambos hermanos a los ojos- Por primera vez alguien me da una cucharada de mi propia medicina!- dijo alzando el tono de voz y llorando- sus hermanos solo lo vieron sorprendidos ya que no se imaginaban que alguien se hubiera atrevido a lastimar de esa manera a su hermano, ellos juraban que esa chica lo amaba con la misma intensidad que el a ella , lo único que hicieron ambos hermanos fue abrazarlo para darle a entender que pasara lo que pasará ellos siempre estarían a sus lado apoyándolo

**S&S******

El insistente tono del timbre la molesto ya que no la dejaba pensar, por lo que al escuchar que nadie atendía el timbre se tuvo que levantar de su lugar, de seguro era porque sus amigas ya se habían ido a la Gran boda de hoy , al llegar a la puerta y abrir no se imagino encontrar ahí a esa persona

Puedo pasar- pregunto una joven de ojos negros con un toque de violeta y cabello negro corto, la cual al ver que no hubo respuesta entro al lugar

Veo que nada más estas tú?- dijo viéndola de manera muy seria y fría- Me imagino que Mina y Lita ya se fueron a la boda?- pregunto al ver en silencio el lugar

Me puedes explicar por qué?- le dijo alzando la voz

-…-

Si no te importaba, PORQUE RAYOS LO ILUSIONASTE ASÍ!- gritó de manera exasperada – Dime algo- le dijo al ver que no había respuesta – Contesta- gritó zarandeando a la persona frente a ella

Te vas a quedar ahí parada sin hacer nada- dijo viendo muy enojada – Vas a dejar que sea otra la que se quede con él!

Vete- dijo en susurro y sin alzar la mirada

Irme- dijo de manera sarcástica- claro que me voy a ir , pero no antes de decirte unas cuantas cosas!- dijo al momento de jalar a la otra persona y hacer que la viera a los ojos- Mírame!

Vete! Dijo alzando la voz

No Serena- dijo viéndola a los ojos – No me voy a ir hasta que me digas por qué lo lastimaste así?- dijo mirándola muy desilusionada –

Por que entre el y yo no puede haber nada más!- grito de manera desesperada- porque ambos tenemos ya una vida planificada desde antes de conocernos!- dijo llorando- porque yo no puedo desilusionar a mis padres!, no puedo hacerle eso a Darien! No me atrevo a lastimarlo de esa manera ¡ no se lo merece , el me ha dado todo , me quiere y a su lado tengo un gran futuro yo no puedo dejar todo por un chico que no se si realmente me toma en serio o solo esta jugando conmigo…además ella no se lo merece ,lo ama demasiado

Todo eso y más te ofrece mi hermano!- grito la otra persona – Dices que no quieres lastimar a la persona que te ama!- dijo al momento de apretar sus puños- pero lo estas haciendoooo! Con esa actitud lo lastimaste como no tienes idea!

Claro que no!- dijo alzando la voz- como puedo lastimar a alguien que jamás ha amado , ni sabe lo que es eso!

Y tu si lo sabes!- dijo de manera sarcástica, Serena no pudo contestar ya que no se atrevía a decirle que sí y que ese sentimiento lo descubrió a lado de el

Te lo dije – dijo calmándose y hablando más tranquila- te dije que el se enamoro de ti cuando te regalo esa cadena junto con esa caja musical - dijo señalando un dije que colgaba del cuello de Serena – te dije que ese dije se lo dio mi abuela y le dijo que se lo diera a la persona que amara – dijo viéndola con reproche – te dije que el antes de conocerte era un joven al que le gustaba divertirse y que no tomaba enserio a las chicas , pero que tenía un gran corazón y que si no tomaba enserio sus relaciones era porque tenia miedo a ser lastimado , por eso no le habría su corazón a nadie , te pedí , te suplique que no le hicieras daño que si…

Que si no lo amaba , lo dejara ir antes de que fuera tarde – dijo apretando los puños y tratando de contener las lagrimas- que si solo estaba jugando con el lo dejara libre para que encontrara alguien que si lo valorará , que no lo siguiera ilusionando más!

Exacto- dijo – pero llegaste tu y su manera d e pensar cambio- dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas- se enamoro como un loco de ti al grado de no pensar en las consecuencias de ese amor! – dijo gritando- y lo primero que te digo es lo primero que haces!. Dijo ya no conteniendo su furia – dime que es lo que debo de pensar de ti!

Hotaru yo- no sabia que decirle, ella tenía razón en decirle esas cosas, lo amaba de eso no había duda pero ella no tenía el valor de enfrentarse al mundo por el y de lastimar así a sus padres ni a su prometido , ella sabía que lo estaba ilusionando al mantenerlo a su lado sabiendo que no sería capaz de arriesgarse por él de la manera en que el si lo estaba haciendo por ella

Tu qué?- pregunto enojada- te vas a quedar aquí a esperar a que te digan que si se casó o que la dejo plantada – dijo de manera reprobatoria- Sabes cando te conocí pensé que eras una chica más , que eras una distracción antes de casarse y viceversa cuando me entere de que tu también estabas comprometida – dijo sonriendo de lado- pensé que solo buscabas diversión antes de casarte al igual que el y que por eso ocultaste lo de tu compromiso , ya que hasta eso los dos tienen en común – dijo llorando- ambos están comprometidos sin quererlo con personas que no aman, resignándose a tener la vida perfectamente planeada por sus familias – ya casi no podía hablar por el llanto - pero cuando vi que ambos se estaban enamorando pensé que eras la chica ideal para él , dulce , tierna cariñosa y amorosa – agacho la mirada- pero me equivoque!- dijo gritándoselo con todo el dolor que sentía por sus hermano mayor –

Yo…yo- no sabia que decir las lágrimas le ganaron y ya no podía hablar se sentía mal y lo único que hizo fue desplomarse en el suelo para llorar amargamente

Tu nada- dijo al momento de secarse las lagrimas- ya vi que no piensas hacer nada, que mi hermano solo fue una distracción para ti – se dirigía a la puerta – solo vine a decirte todos esto para ver si recapacitabas y me decías que lo amabas de la misma manera que el a ti

Entiende- dijo en un susurro- tu misma lo has dicho lo deje libre para que encontrara alguien a quien amara y estoy segura que esa persona es con la que se va a casar dijo -al momento de ponerse de pie y tratando de sonreír- además yo no puedo quitarle el novio a mi prima – dijo secándose las lagrimas d e forma violenta - ya te lo dije antes mi prima lo ama demasiado y yo no le puedo arrebatar esa ilusión

Tu prima, si claro- dijo sarcásticamente- lo ama tanto que por eso no lo quiere dejar- dijo volteando a verla una vez más- dices que ella lo ama, estas segura?- le pegunto retándola- estas segura que lo ama a él o a su dinero? Porque yo estoy segura que lo único que ella busca es eso… el dinero de mi hermano – se volteo de nuevo y sujeto la perilla de la puerta- pero sabes para mi ninguna de las dos se lo merece – una vez que abrió la puerta volteo a verla por ultima vez – ya que tu no vas a impedir esa boda yo si lo voy hacer - Serena también volteo a verla antes de que se fuera – pero no lo hago por ti , lo hago por el porque no se merece a esa cosa por esposa ni tu tampoco lo mereces- dijo una vez que salio – ahhh! Se me olvidaba espero que me envíes pronto ese dije y esa caja a más tardar mañana, no mereces llevarlo, **ese dije solo es para la mujer que realmente lo ame** –se volteo a decirle antes de cerrar la puerta – Una cosa más aún estas a tiempo faltan una hora- esto último lo dijo en susurro antes de cerrar la puerta y con una sonrisa guardando la esperanza de que se arrepintiera

Serena solo se quedo ahí pensando, realmente le dolieron esas palabras.

**S&S******

**7:00 p.m.**

TOC TOC TOC

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ya estas listo?- pregunto uno de sus hermanos

Si- dijo sin muchos ánimos

Seiya!- decía entre serio y enojado- si no quieres no lo hagas

Yaten!- dijo demasiado serio- ya hablamos de eso y no hay vuelta de hoja

Lo sé, pero a pesar de que siempre nos peleamos, no me gusta verte así-

Y no lo harás- dijo sonriendo y con cierto aire arrogante- créeme una vez que entremos a esa iglesia veraz al mismo Seiya Kou de siempre enano!

Si bueno eso esp… dijo de manera comprensiva – oye como que enano!

Ya , tranquilo peque- dijo al momento de poner una mano en la cabeza de su hermano – si sigues así te vas a arrugas muy pronto!- dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de enojado de su hermano

Como que a arrugar!- dijo molesto y sacándose de su hermano – Que me estas insinuando pedazo de … - dijo al momento de agarrarlo por la solapa del smoking

Ya basta de insultos por hoy!- dijo el castaño interviniendo una vez más en los pleitos de sus hermanos- Yaten por una sola vez no puedes dejar de insultarlo

Insultarlo!- dijo de manera exagerada- insultarlo!- volvió a repetir- pero si es el , el que inicia todo Taiki!- dijo señalando a Seiya

Y tu que me sigues la corriente!- dijo Seiya tratando de defenderse

Ya basta los dos- dijo Taiki poniéndose en medio de ambos- Seiya tu también ya deja de decirle cosas

Pe…pero Taiki- dijo haciendo pucheros- si yo no empiezo nada, solo le digo la verdad, además que tiene de malo que le diga enano- dijo sonriendo

Otra vez con los mismo- dijo Yaten al momento de acercarse y agarrarlo- deja de decirme enanoo!

Pero es que es la verdad – decía Seiya divertido de la situación- estas enano , ni modo que te diga alto!

Ahora si ven a acá!- dijo agarrándolo de la solapa del saco mientras que Seiya hacia lo mismo dejando a Taiki en medio del agarre de los dos

Oigan- decía Taiki desesperado por soltarse- oigan a mi no me met…- trataba decir hasta que recibió un golpe por parte de uno de sus hermanos no supo por parte de quién por lo que también termino metiéndose en el pleito y ya después eran los tres en el piso empujándose y pegándose

Tanto era el alborota que habían ocasionado y los insultos que se estaban dando que tubo que interferir

Me quieren decir que esta pasando aquí!- dijo una persona muy alterada y enojada al ver que ninguno de los tres desistía de sus insultos y golpes

Y tu eres un pedazo de idiota!- Era lo único que se oía una vez que la voz fue escuchada y dos de ellos paraban los golpes – torpe! – dijo por ultima vez la vos de la única persona que no paraba de pelear antes de dar su ultimo golpe en la cabeza de uno de sus hermanos

Yateenn!- dijo la voz de la persona que estaba a lado del peliplateado golpeando su pie contra el suelo y las manos en la cintura, Yaten solo sintió que la muerte lo andaba rondando- me puedes decir quien es un torpe y pedazo de idiota! – dijo la persona que interrumpió el juego de os hermanos en un tono bastante frío

Ehh…ehh..- no sabía que decir- ho… hola mami- dijo sonriendo de forma muy nerviosa mientras se levantaba del suelo junto con sus hermanos

Y bien- decía la mamá de los Kou –

Lo de siempre – decía el más tranquilo de los tres- tus dos hijos se agarraron a insultos terminando en golpes como siempre- decía como si el no hubiera participado – no se porque te sorp…-

Y me puedes decir porque tu también te les uniste- decía la mujer muy molesta viéndolo como " si hijito tu no hiciste nada"

Ahhh… bueno…yo..- no sabia que decir

Fue Seiya quien empezó todo- dijo Yaten apuntando a su hermano- me dijo Enanoo!

Eso no es cierto- dijo el otro tratando de defenderse- tu me pegaste primero – dijo apuntándolo- dilo Taiki tu lo viste todo- dijo mirando al más alto de los tres con ojos de gatito llorón-

Yaten- decía la mamá- en cierto eso-

Ehhh… bueno…-decía muy nervioso- puede que si –

Ni siquiera por hoy pueden dejar sus juegos de niños – decía ya más calmada- además hijo no se porque te molestas ya debería de estar acostumbrado a que te diga así- Yaten solo se quedo helado no entendía porque su mamá siempre hacia le daba por su lado a Seiya si el siempre empezaba todo , Taiki solo río por lo bajo y Seiya bueno el estaba feliz de que su mamá lo apoyara- además es un apodo de cariño hijo , no debiste de golpear a tu hermano – decía mientras les arreglaba a cada uno el traje

Me dolió mucho mami - decía Seiya abrazando a su mamá como un niño asustado y viendo a Yaten con una sonrisa como queriendo decirle " vez enano siempre me apoya a mí"

Bueno, ya basta los tres- dijo la mamá soltando a Seiya- ya vamonós, ya se nos hizo tarde!-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – sus novias los esperan abajo Yaten , Taiki ,- ambos hermanos obedecieron y salieron junto con su mamá para recibir a sus novias mientras que Seiya se veía por ultima vez en el espejo y suspiraba resignándose a sus futuro

Bombón- decía de manera melancólica- después de hoy no hay vuelta a tras – con esto último se dirigió al auto que lo llevaría a la iglesia , mientras caminaba un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**I would have given you all of my heart  
But there\'s someone who\'s torn it apart  
And he\'s taken just all that I have  
But if you want I\'ll try to love again  
Baby, I\'ll try to love again, but I know...**

**7: 20 p.m. **

**FLASH BACK**

Dentro de un salón lleno de personas disfrazadas de podía escuchar la mejor música tocada por uno de los Djs más famosos de Japón, el ambiente estaba buenísimo ya que esta no era cualquier fiesta , era la fiesta de cumpleaños de la única de las mujeres Kou , era la fiesta de Hotaru Kou quien cumplía 15 años

En cuanto la festejada bajo las escaleras la gente no tardo en aplaudir; los hombres en suspirar ya que a pesar de sus corta edad era muy bonita y las mujeres igual ya que no iba sola iba acompañada de sus hermanos quienes según las revistas eran los hombres más guapos y cotizados por todas las mujeres, ella iba disfrazada de bailarina árabe, a su izquierda estaba Yaten quien estaba disfrazado de fantasma de la opera , a su derecha Seiya el cual estaba disfrazado de príncipe y atrás de hotaru Taiki quien llevaba el traje del zorro , en el momento que iban bajando Seiya noto que donde estaban las novias de sus hermanos estaba una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules que a pesar de que traía un antifaz estos destacaban , la chica llevaba puesto un vestido en dos tonos de rosa el cual era en forma de corsé , la parte de abajo era de un rosa fuerte con brillo y el corsé era de color rosa pálido con aplicaciones de pedrería, sus zapatillas eran de tela blanca con ondas de brillos y su antifaz tenía forma de mariposa también llevaba unos guantes blancos , las novias de sus hermanos estaban vestidas de acuerdo a las parejas de los personajes que se disfrazaron estos , una vez que bajo las escaleras y entregaron a su hermana con sus padres se dirigió a la chica que le llamó la atención ; así como sus hermanos a sus respectivas novias.

Hola! Princesa- decía Yaten saludando a Mina con un beso-

Como esta la chica más linda – Saludo Taiki a su novia

Taiki- dijo esta antes de besarlo –

Hola Mina, Lita – decía Seiya de forma muy galante al acercarse a saludar a las novias de sus hermanos- Como están las mujeres más lindas de todo Japón? - mientras les besaba la mano a cada una

Tu no cambias verdad Seiya?- decía Mina con una sonrisa

No- decía sonriendo- pero así me quieren cierto?- decía viéndolas con su tan ya conocida arrogancia – Y no me van a presentar a tan linda mujer?

Ante este comentario Serena no evito sonrojarse, ya que desde que lo vio le gusto, pero para su suerte su antifaz tapaba parte de su rostro por lo que nadie noto la situación en la que se encontraba- Serena Tsukino- dijo al momento de levantar su mano para saludarlo –

Seiya Kou- dijo al momento de tomar su mano y besarla como lo hizo con las novias de sus hermanos pero de una forma tan diferente ala vez

Todos al ver esto se sintieron un poco incómodos ya que estaban demás en esa escena tan romántica, bueno al menos eso pensaron las chicas , los chicos solo rodaron los ojos al ver a su hermano hacer uso de su galantería

Bueno creo que nosotros vamos a bailar verdad Taiki!- dijo Lita llevándose a su novio con ella

Yaten vamos!- dijo mina jalando a Yaten

Pero ni Seiya ni Serena hicieron mucho caso lo único que dijo uno de ellos fue – Aja!- fue lo único que pudo decir Seiya al verse en vuelto en esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron desde que los vio , lo mismo sucedió con ella –

Te gustaría bailar?- pregunto Seiya una vez que salio de sus trance y hacia una reverencia muy graciosa y elegante a la vez

Me encantaría- dijo ella un poco cohibida y nerviosa a la vez, todo esto mientras le extendía la mano para que la dirigiera al centro de la pista, una vez que legaron Seiya la sujeto de la cintura mientras ella ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras bailaban no podían dejar de verse a los ojos y las personas tampoco ya que notaron que hacían una bonita pareja .

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein\' lucky, he\'s cursed  
When it comes to lovin\' me, he\'s worst...**

**7: 36 p.m.**

En su recamara Serena estaba pensando en su primera conversación que tuvieron después de bailar

**FLASH BACK **

Entonces estudiaste arquitectura?- decía Seiya mientras se dirigían al jardín a platicar –

Si, pero déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil para mi estudiar y elegir esa carrera- decía mientras iban caminando – en un principio s eme hizo muy difícil ya que no me gustan las matemáticas , pero la idea de diseñar edificios a tu gusto que sean innovadores y diferentes a los que existen hoy en día me encanta – Seiya estaba impresionado por la pasión con la que hablaba de su carrera ya que es muy difícil encontrar que alguien se apasione así por lo que dice la mayoría solo la eligen por obligación o por que es la que más dinero les deja

Ya veo- decía mientras sonreía – que te parece si nos sentamos ahí- decía señalando un pequeño arco rodeado de rosas y luces de velas y de algunas series-

Sí- dijo sonriendo- pero antes déjame quitar esta mascara porque ya estoy cansada!- dijo de una manera muy graciosa que a Seiya le pareció encantadora

Déjame ayudarte!- le dijo ayudándola a quitársela mientras rozaba su mejilla de manera que parecía accidental , ante este acto Serena s estremeció por completo deleitándose con esa caricia mientras que para Seiya era la piel más suave que había tocado

Gracias!- dijo una vez que le quito la mascara por completo y esta vez no pudo ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que le encanto a Seiya ya que la hacía ver frágil y delicada.

Eres muy hermosa- no puedo evitar decirlo de mientras volvía a acariciar su rostro y la veía fijamente , mientras ella sentía que en cualquier ,momento sus piernas le fallarían y terminaría cayendo

Mmm, Gracias- dijo al momento que bajo la mirada ante esto Seiya se dio cuenta de que la incomodo y decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación

Y dime que clase de música te gusta- pregunto al momento de ofrecerle asiento

En realidad no tengo favoritismo por algún genero- dijo sonriendo – pero definitivamente la que más me llama la atención en la romántica- dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón y diciendo esto de forma pensativa

Si creo que es tipo de música va contigo- dijo sonriendo de una forma encantadora

Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto un poco molesta y con ambas manos en sus cintura

Nada- dijo Seiya un poco asustado- es solo que me parece que ese tipo de música va contigo porque a simple vista se ve que eres una persona muy tierna y de buenos sentimientos- le dijo mientras le sujetaba ambas manos

Pues no soy tan débil si es lo que piensas- dijo algo sonrojada y de manera muy quedita

Yo no dije que fueras débil- aclaro Seiya acariciando sus manos- solo que me pareces muy tierna y dulce – mientras recorría con sus manos sus brazos- el tipo de persona a la que uno quiere proteger de todo y que nadie lastime , porque para mi eres de las chicas que llevan el corazón a la vista de todos y yo quiero proteger ese corazón para evitar que sea lastimado- le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella , Serena estaba demasiado sonrojada y sentía como sus respiración se aceleraba al tenerlo tan cerca y cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios ella volteo el rostro , porque sabía que no estaba bien hacer lo que iban hacer .

Seiya se alejo al ver su reacción y otra vez cambio la conversación – dime que cosas te gustan?-

A qué te refieres?- pregunto un poco sorprendida ya que no entendió la pregunta

Si, me refiero a comida, deportes, lugares y de más cosas?- le pregunto sonriendo

Pues me gusta salir a bailar con mis amigas- dijo de forma pensativa poniendo una mano en su mentón y la otra agarrando su cintura como si se abrazara a ella misma – me gustan los helados con crema batida y cerezas , mi favorito es el de fresa aunque también me gusta el de chocolate , que más – dijo pensando – así también me gusta mucho la comida , siempre y cuando no sea dietética porque me da no se qué de tan solo verla guacala!- dijo haciendo un gesto que a Seiya le pareció muy chistoso y no pudo evitar reírse

Que te causa tanta gracia?! - dijo molesta – Acaso te estas burlando de mi?

No es eso- dijo una vez que se calmo - es solo que jamás había conocido a una persona que no se preocupara por comer cosas de dieta o bajas en grasa

Me estas diciendo Glotona!- dijo enojada y con los cachetes inflados

No, claro que no!- dijo defendiéndose- es solo que me gusta que seas así , que no te preocupes tanto por tu figura!, porque eso quiere decir que no te importan las apariencias- dijo con su tan conocida sonrisa en cantadora

Ahhh!- dijo algo sorprendida – yo pensé que te burlabas de mi – dijo aliviada- pero que grosera soy!- dijo sorprendida llevándose las manos a la boca y haciendo que a Seiya le saliera una gota en la frente- me la he pasado hablando de mi y tu no me has contado nada de ti-

No hay mucho de lo que te pueda decir- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa muy sexy- solo que me gusta practicar todo tipo de deportes extremos como MotoCross, correr autos de carrera , hacer alpinismo y otros deportes más, a pesar de estudiar economía y ayudar a mi familia en las empresas me llama la atención el diseño de autos , por eso colecciono autos – dijo sonriendo – pero te debo de estar aburriendo

No por supuesto que no – dijo ella viéndolo con admiración- a mi me llaman la atención esos deportes es solo que me da miedo practicarlos y los autos bueno aunque no soy tan apasionada como tu debo admitir que me gustan los autos clásicos

Enserio!- dijo sorprendido ya que generalmente las chicas con las que salía solo les interesaba su físico y no le ponían atención cuando les contaba de su vida – Un día de esto te voy a invitar a ver los autos que he coleccionado

Síi!- dijo muy emocionada – eso me gustaría y dime también coleccionas los de tamaño escala

Claroo!- dijo muy emocionado- tengo a escala y también tamaño real , aunque más a escala que a tamaño real ya que se me hace algo tonto tener tantos coches parados en un garaje – esto los dijo con su clásica pose de arrogancia y una sonrisa muy sexy

Y así se la pasaron platicando casi toda la noche sobre sus gustos y disgustos, hablando de sus carreras , sus familia , infancia y otras cosas ,claro omitiendo ambos sus compromisos .

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y pensar que desde aquella vez me gustaste mucho- dijo Serena en susurro- quien iba a pensar que me enamoraría así de ti-

**I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I\'ve cried  
And I\'m sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I\'ll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I\'ll try to love again, but I know...**

**7: 45 p.m. **

Seiya iba sentado en el lado del copiloto ya que quien iba conduciendo era uno de sus mejores amigos , pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella

Hay demasiado trafico- dijo un joven de mirada color verde esmeralda y cabello rubio cenizo – espero que no lleguemos tarde , Seiya!

...- tan sumergido iba en sus recuerdos que no escucho lo que le decían

Seiya!- gritó el conductor- me estas escuchando

Mmm- dijo saliendo de su trance- disculpa dijiste algo Haruka!

Nada, olvídalo! – dijo volteando a ver el semáforo

Parece que hay mucho trafico!- dijo suspirando

Eso mismo te dije!- diciéndolo solo para el – Seiya

Que?- pregunto volteando a verlo

Realmente quieres continuar con esto?- pregunto sin rodeos –

_Por que todos me preguntan lo mismo_- pensó antes de contestar- por supuesto! – dijo antes de voltear a la venta y recordar su primer cita y primer beso

**OOHHH,   
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know **

**The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein\' lucky, he\'s cursed  
But when it comes to lovin\' me, he\'s worst...**

**  
**

**FLASH BACK**

Después de aquella fiesta Seiya y Serena se un principio se hicieron buenos amigos y salían juntos a comer, cenar o bailar ; tanta era la confianza que se tenían que ambos se confesaron estar comprometidos con diferentes personas y que muy pronto se casarían algo que realmente los sorprendió fue descubrir que ambos compromisos eran con amigos de sus familias y que estos existían desde que eran pequeños, también les sorprendió el hecho de que Seiya estaba comprometido con una de sus primas , una prima lejana pero finalmente familiar de Serena , pero a pesar de que esto causo dolor en ellos trataron de ocultarlo y seguir como siempre aunque la atracción era algo inevitable en ambos y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimular, estos no resultaban ya que constantemente ambos se encelaban de ver a otros intentando conquistarlos en el caso de ella a el al ver a todas esas chicas resbalosas y en el caso de el a todo eso hombres que la miraban de manera lujuriosa , hasta que un día en que en una de sus salidas todo cambio…

Después de haber ido a la inauguración de un nuevo acuario , de ir al cine decidieron ir a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y románticos de la ciudad, en donde una vez que entraron Seiya pidió un privado alejado de todos donde se podía ver el mar , la luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar acompañada de las estrella ya que el techo era transparente, mientras comían no dejaban de platicar de lo mucho que se divirtieron ese día una vez que terminaron ambos sus platillos ordenaron su postre el cual eran dos pasteles uno de fresa y otro de chocolate para Serena y para el un helado triple de fresa , ambos disfrutaban del postre ya que lo estaban compartiendo en algunas ocasiones serena le daba bocados de sus pastel a Seiya y viceversa , una vez que terminaron y Seiya pagara la cuenta se dirigieron a la playa donde ; paseaban agarrados de las manos y Serena se reía de cada chiste que Seiya decía o hacia hasta que….

Mira Seiya – dijo apuntando al cielo- que linda lluvia de estrellas – deteniéndose a verlas

Si, son hermosas- dijo al momento de que la abrazaba por detrás de la cintura- pero no tanto como tú bombón ¡- le dijo susurrándole al oído

Seiya- dijo sonrojándose

Es la verdad bombón- le dijo volteándola para verla a los ojos- nada puede igualar tu belleza mi dulce bombón- dijo sujetando su barbilla n – Sabes hay algo que quiero decirte y que ya no puedo ocultar- Serena solo estaba atenta escuchando y sumergida en eso bellos ojo- Me gustas , me gustas mucho bombón- le dijo al momento de acercarse a sus labios- es más creo que me estoy enamorando – le dijo antes de besarla , ella estaba sorprendida porque pensó que no era correspondida y que Seiya solo la veía como una amiga ya que estaba conciente de su fama de casanova , pero después se dejo llevar por el beso el cual comenzó de forma muy lenta mientras Seiya movía la cabeza de un lado a otro disfrutando del rose el cual conforme iba trascurriendo el tiempo se iba haciendo cada vez más apasionado mientras Seiya habría la boca de ella con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella a lo cual Serena no se opuso abriendo los labios permitiendo que Seiya que la lengua de Seiya ingresara y recorriera con cuidado toda su boca en un principio se sintió intimidada pero después se fue acostumbrando al grado de que también ella hizo lo mismo con el recorriendo su lengua con la de ella solo que de una forma más inexperta que él mismo Seiya , tanta era la pasión que desbordaba aquel beso que Seiya la fue recostando poco a poco en la arena mientras que con una de sus manos recorría su cintura y piernas y con la otra sostenía el cuello, ella estaba entretenida acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo y luego en círculos, hasta que después de un rato se tuvieron que separar debido a la falta de aire

Tu… tu también …me gustas… Seiya- le dijo agitada por el beso y con las mejillas sonrojadas- y al igual… que tu…también me estoy…enamorando – dijo mientras sostenía su cuello con sus brazos , Seiya no puedo evitar sonreír al saberse correspondido

Te amo mi dulce bombón- le dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con sus dedos –

Solo te pido que nunca me vallas a lastimar Seiya- le decía al momento de unir sus frentes

Te lo prometo- le dijo besándola de forma fugaz – primero me dejaría matar antes de hacerte sufrir bomboncito

Si te mueres que haré yo- le dijo de forma muy tierna

Por eso no te haré sufrir, te lo juro- le dijo antes de volver a besarla de la misma forma tan apasionada como antes – porque en donde vas a encontrar a otro que te bese igual que yo – le dijo rompiendo el beso – además solo yo te hago sentir así!- le dijo antes de volverla a besar – y dime donde vas a encontrar a otro que sea tan encantador, guapo , simpa..

Seiya!- le dijo alzando la voz- quieres callarte de una vez y besarme – le dijo atrayéndolo hacia a ella , el solo sonrío antes de volver a besarse

Después de aquel primer beso ambos prometieron mantener su relación en secreto , para que ninguno de sus familiares y amigos se enterara, la promesa era disfrutar de su romance sin pensar en su futuro ,solo vivir el presente y llegado el momento ambos romperían sin ningún problema, sin ataduras y al final quedarían como buenos amigos , solo que había un problema como lo habían dicho se estaban enamorando y no sabían las consecuencias que dicho romance traería a sus corazones.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ante este recuerdo tanto Seiya como Serena se tocaron los labios en señal de que aun estaba muy presente aquel primer beso

_Acaso este es realmente el final de ese sentimiento_ – eran los pensamientos de ambos- _porque al menos yo siempre te llevare en el corazón _

**I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I\'ve cried  
But I\'m sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I\'ll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I\'ll try to love again but I know,**

**8:00 p.m.**

Seiya acababa de llegar justo con el tiempo exacto a la iglesia, apenas bajo del auto y saludo rápido a los invitados y reporteros que se encantaban cerca de la entrada de la iglesia para dirigirse adentro y esperar la llegada de la novia, mientras esperaba la llegada…

_Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto_- se preguntaba una y otra vez recordando los momentos que pasó junto a ella-

**FLASH BACK **

Una pareja se encontraba abrazada en la playa dentro del agua , mientas se decían lo mucho que se amaban entre beso y beso

Te amo- decía mientras la besaba- te amo, te amo

Yo también- le decía ella – mientras el recorría con sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus espalda – TE amo!- le decía antes de unir sus labios en otro beso

De repente el la ventaba en brazos y giraba con ella dentro del agua- TE AMOOO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas para que las personas lo escucharan – TE AMO BOMBÓN-

Shhh! Seiya- le decía ella mientras veía como eran observados – Baja la voz!

Lo siento pero no bomboncito!- le decía mientras le tenía en brazos y pegaba sus frentes- quiero que todo el mundo se entere! – le decía dedicándole una sonrisa- TE AMO SERENA TSUKINO!- dijo gritando para que todo el mundo lo viera , ante esto ella solo pudo sonreír y atraerlo hacia ella para besarlo con una pasión y euforia por lo que el acababa de decirle y es que aunque ella quisiera que fuera más discreto no podía , porque esa era la forma de ser de Seiya Kou el hombre del cual se enamoro

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Tuvo que salir de sus recuerdos al ver que comenzaba a sonar la marcha nupcial y su prometida y muy pronto futura esposa estaba entrando

**8: 10 p.m.**

**OOHHH,   
****The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein\' lucky, he\'s cursed  
But when it comes to lovin\' me, he\'s worst...**

Seguía sentada en la cama con sus manos sujetando sus piernas , mientras otro recuerdo llegaba a ella

**FLASH BACK.**

Seiya la había invitado a cenar a un restaurante muy lujoso , solo que nunca le dijo donde estaba ese restaurante , solo le dijo que el chofer iría por ella una vez que llegó a su destino descubrió que era la pista de un aeropuerto

Aquí?- pregunto muy desconcertada- para eso me pediste que me arreglara así? – Pregunto viendo el lugar – para ver tu avión

No – dijo el sonriendo al momento de sujetar su mano y darle un beso – la sorpresa es otra- le dijo sujetando su cuello- vamos a ir a otro lugar tu solo sube si- NO tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo que el le dijo , mientras iban en el avión el la iba abrazando y besando a cada rato

Mmqqmqq- el sonido de alguien llamándolos ya que estaban demasiado entretenidos

Mmm- decía Serena tratando de romper el beso el cual Seiya se negaba a romper- mmm Seiya- decía una vez más

Mmm- decía el –

Mmqqmqq- otra vez ese sonido

Mmm… Seiya- decía queriendo romperlo otra vez- alguien… nos …habla…

Que… venga…más … tarde…- decía abrazándola más fuerte

Mmm… Seiya-

Esta bien – decía fastidiado y con ganas de matar al que los estaba interrumpiendo - si?

Hemos llegado- decía la azafata-

Gracias- dijo viendo que la azafata se fuera para poder volver a lo que estaba, hasta que volteo y vio que ella lo miraba muy seria- Que?- pregunto muy ingenuo- acaso te gusta esa mujer?- pregunto muy celosa ya que noto la forma en que se le quedo viendo a la joven- Celosa?- preguntó con un tono juguetón y bastante pícaro- No- dijo muy molesta- que bueno porque la verdad si la estaba vien…- no termino de decir al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cara- Oye bombón! Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto algo molesto sobandosé la mejilla- Y todavía preguntas descarado!- dijo al momento d levantarse de su lugar – Espera! – le dijo agarrándole la mano- si la estaba viendo, pero no por lo que tu crees- le dijo al ver que quería interrumpirlo- lo hice porque quería que se fuera para poder hacer esto- al momento de besarla como la primera vez , una vez que termino el beso el se separo solo para ver que ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta en espera de más , por lo que el como buen novio no la hizo esperar y la volvió a besar

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**I would have given you all of my heart  
But there\'s someone who\'s torn it apart  
And he\'s taken just all that I have  
But if you want I\'ll try to love again  
Baby, I\'ll try to love again, but I know...**

**8: 16 P.M.**

La misa ya había comenzado solo que Seiya no estaba prestando atención su mente seguía recordando a su bombón

**FLASH BACK**

Y esto?- pregunto ella al tener en la mano dos paquetes

Abre primero este!- señalo una caja pequeña , lo cual ella hizo y al abrirlo se encontró que era un dije con forma de una estrella el cual en el centro tenía una pequeña luna y otra estrella entrelazadas y en medio estaba un zafiro adornando la unión de ambos astros- dale la vuelta , lo hizo solo para ver la inscripción : _Para mi dulce Bombón , de su eterno enamorado._ Seiya KOU . 

Seiya!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- esto…esto es hermoso- dijo al momento de abrazarlo – te debió costar mucho?-

No, en realidad era de mi abuela- le dijo sosteniendo su rostro – me lo dio antes de morir y me dijo que se lo regalara a la única dueña de mi corazón- dijo sonriendo de una manera encantadora que la hizo sonrojar

Pero si fue de tu abuela – dijo mirándolo con mucha ternura – porque me lo das? Deberías de que dártelo ya que es el único recuerdo que tienes de ella

Ya te dije que me pidió que se lo diera a la única sueña de mi corazón- al momento de unir sus frentes- me permites?

Sí- se dio vuelta para que el pudiera ponérselo -

Te ves muy bien- le dijo antes de besarla- ahora abre el otro paquete- una vez que lo abrió descubrió que se trataba de una caja musical redonda la cual tenía el mismo símbolo que el dije – si introduces el dije en esa abertura y le das cuerda podrás escuchar una hermosa melodía , me dejas mostrarte , una vez que le dio cuerda la caja se abrió mostrando a una princesa bailando con su príncipe el tema de el vals de las flores

Que hermoso!- dijo fascinada –

Te gusta?- le pregunto abrazándola por la espalda-

Sí- le dijo volteando a verlo y dándole un beso lleno de amor y ternura- Gracias! Prometo cuidarlo –

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein\' lucky, he\'s cursed  
When it comes to lovin\' me, he\'s worst...**

**8: 20 **

Serena estaba escuchando la melodía de aquella caja y recordando las palabras de Hotaru.

**FLASH BACK.**

ya que tu no vas a impedir esa boda yo si lo voy hacer - Serena también volteo a verla antes de que se fuera – pero no lo hago por ti , lo hago por el porque no se merece a esa cosa por esposa ni tu tampoco lo mereces- dijo una vez que salio – ahhh! Se me olvidaba espero que me envíes pronto ese dije y esa caja a más tardar mañana, no mereces llevarlo, **ese dije solo es para la mujer que realmente lo ame** –se volteo a decirle antes de cerrar la puerta – Una cosa más aún estas a tiempo faltan una hora- esto último lo dijo en susurro antes de cerrar la puerta y con una sonrisa guardando la esperanza de que se arrepintiera

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I\'ve cried  
And I\'m sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I\'ll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I\'ll try to love again, but I know...**

**8: 21**

Seiya no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano Taiki había subido a leer un párrafo de la Biblia, estaba pensando en la ultima vez que ellos hablaron

**FLASH BACK**

Dime – le decía suplicando – dime que aceptas?

Yo …- no sabía que contestar

Por favor vamonos – le decía mientras – Vamonos Bombón!

Seiya … yo…- tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar

Dime que aceptas!- le decía sujetando su mano- Dime que aceptas casarte conmigo!

Seiya… no podemos…- le decía soltándose de su agarre

Claro que podemos bombón- le dijo abrazándola- Solo basta con que me digas que sí! Y nos iremos en este instante a donde no nos puedan encontrar , al menos no hasta que ya estemos casados-

No!- grito zafándose del abrazo- entiende tú!, no podemos irnos y mucho menos casarnos tu tienes una prometida al igual que yo!

Una prometido que no pedí ¡- dijo alzando la voz también- y tampoco tú!

Sucede que esa prometida es mi prima!- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – y yo no puedo robarle el prometido

No le estas robando, nada ¡– le dijo tratando de garrarla- No le puedes robar nada, porque yo no soy de ella!

Tu, también entiéndeme, yo no le puedo hacer eso a mi familia ni a Darien, el me ama y no se merece esto así como mi prima a ti- dijo agarrándose la frente con desesperación

Entonces te vas a sacrificar por ellos- le dijo con una mirada triste – te vas a casar con alguien a quien no amas! Cuando al que amas es a mí!

Quién dijo que no lo amo!- grito desesperada-

No necesito que me digas que no lo mas- le dijo al momento de sujetarla del mentón- no sabes mentir, tu mirada lo dice todo y se que ql que amas es a mí , tu misma me lo dijiste

Pues te mentí- le dijo soltándose- No te amo, solo… fuiste una distracción antes de casarme… - realmente le costaba decir esas palabras , pero tenía miedo de enfrentarse a todos por ese amor , de defraudar a su familia

Eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes!- le dijo muy triste ya que le dolió lo que le dijo – Tu me amas a mí!

No- le dijo alzando le mirada- no te miento, amo a Darien! Y me voy a casar con él – realmente le estaba costando decir esas palabras , pero necesitaba hacer que el se fuera antes de que el llanto le ganará- Así que por favor vete y no vuelvas más –

No!- le dijo al momento de agarrarla por la cintura – bombón tu me amas a mí como yo a ti- le decía mientras apretaba más el abrazo – y yo se que si nosotros hablamos con nuestras familias en un principio se van a enojar por no cumplir con ese acuerdo , pero en cuanto vean cuanto nos amamos nos van a comprender – le decía al momento de sujetar su rostro- y créeme al menos yo si estoy dispuestos defender este amor hasta sus ultimas consecuencias-

Yo no- le dijo de la manera más fría y esquivando su mirada- Yo no puedo defender un amor que no siento!

Solo lo dices para alejarme – le decía mientras hacía que lo viera – bombón acepta!- le dijo de forma suplicante al momento de pegar sus frentes- Acepta ¡ y se que con el tiempo nuestras familias lo harán –

Ellos no van a aceptar nada- le dijo alejando su rostro del de él- creía que teníamos un acuerdo, que no nos íbamos a enamorar de esa forma -

Lo siento, Por que yo al igual que tu me enamore como un loco!- le decía al momento de intentar besarla, beso que ella no correspondió a pesar de querer rendirse- Entiendo – dijo al momento de separase – Tu si cumpliste con lo que dijiste- dijo soltándola – Entonces dime que signifique durante este tiempo?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que querían salirle

Nada- le dijo muy seria- dolo fuiste diversión- le dijo al momento de dirigirse a la puerta- Ahora por favor vete!

Bien- le dijo dirigiéndose a la entada – te prometo que no volveré a suplicarte- dijo abriendo la puerta – Espero verte en mi boda, porque al menos yo si voy a ir a la tuya para verte con el hombre que amas- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

**FIN DEL FALSH BACK**

**OOHHH,   
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein\' lucky, he\'s cursed  
But when it comes to lovin\' me, he\'s worst...**

**8: 31**** p.m**

Serena estaba viendo la caja de música que Seiya le regalo y recordando todo lo vivido con Seiya, sus besos , sus abrazos, sus caricias, su mirada esa sonrisa tan tierna y sexy , ese hombre que la derretía con una mirada , recordaba como la hacía reír y como la sorprendía cada que salían o la visitaba ya que el nunca necesito darle grandes regalos para sorprenderla solo bastaba con un beso o una palabras para hacerlo…

_El siempre me demostró su amor hasta el último momento_ – dijo agarrando el dije- _yo no me puedo casar con quien no amo , no me puedo entregar a nadie que no sea él_ – dijo buscando sus llaves para impedir la boda – _no puedo dejar que se casé_- dijo al momento de ver la hora en el reloj – pero ya es muy tarde – dijo al momento de dejarse caer al suelo – pero … pero aun tengo una alternativa…- dijo sonriendo

**8: 33 P.M.**

Este último recuerdo lo hacía enojar, quería gritar, pero también le servía para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto ya que se casaba con una mujer que lo amaba, la voz del padre preguntándole a su prometida lo saco de sus pensamientos eso y el hecho de que Yaten lo golpeo muy "discretamente" en el pie para que hiciera caso ya que se encontraba cerca de el sosteniendo los anillos

Oye eso dolió- dijo en susurro volteando a ver a su hermano-

Pon atención tonto- le dijo el otro en susurro y en un tono bastante molesto

Sucede algo hijo- pregunto el padre a Seiya la verlo voltear-

Ehh…no nada padre- dijo volteando a ver al sacerdote –

Bien- dijo el padre volteando a ver a la novia- kakyu aceptas a Seiya Kou como tu legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Si, acepto- dijo Kakyu volteando a ver a Seiya con una sonrisa de triunfo

Y tu Seiya aceptas a Kakyu Fujima como tu legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

**8: 35 p.m. **

Seiya estaba a punto de contestar, mientras que su hermana Hotaru estaba a punto de levantarse para impedir esa boda , Taiki solo pedía un milagro para que su hermano no cometiera un error del que luego se arrepentiría, Yaten no sabía que hacer para que su hermano no contestara sabía que estaba sufriendo pero sufriría más a lado de alguien que no ama por lo que estaba ideando un plan para detener la boda , los padres de ambos jóvenes estaban felices , bueno al menos los de Kakyu , porque los de Seiya ya no estaban tan seguros de que esta boda sería algo bueno , por lo que la mamá de Seiya también iba a tomar la palabra , Haruka estaba a punto de provocar un accidente con el cirio que estaba a su lado para impedir la boda , ya todos estaban prácticamente con un pie, una mano y apunto de hablar para impedir el peor acontecimiento de la historia hasta que de repente el silencio fue roto por …

_**Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring**_

Comenzó a sonar un celular por lo que todos los invitados incluso Seiya y el padre tuvieron que empezar a revisar dentro de sus trajes para saber de quien era el aparato que estaba interrumpiendo tan importantísimo evento

Al todos revisar incluso el padre que no era el de ellos voltearon su mirada a Seiya el cual aún no encontraba su celular

Seiya , porque tienes prendido tu celular?- le dijo Kakyu de manera muy discreta volteando a ver a los invitados, por un momento todos los interesados en que esta boda no se realizara pensaron que era una señal para que no se llevara dicho evento, mientras que Taiki agradecía internamente a Dios por escuchar sus suplicas y prometía ir más seguido a misa

Lo deje así porque pensé que me podrían llamarme para felicitarme – dijo tratando de justificarse y sacando el aparato de la bolsa que tenía dentro del saco de su smoking- solo que no pensé que lo hicieran durante la ceremonia – Diga?- pregunto Seiya solo que la persona que marco no se atrevió a decir palabra y mejor colgó- Bueno… -tic..tic…tic- Colgó – dijo volteando a ver a sus invitados y sacerdote- lo siento continué padre - dijo una vez que guardo el teléfono

**8: 37 p.m**

Tubo que colgar no se atrevió a decirle palabra alguna, la verdad es que no sabía que decirle además tenía miedo de que le dijera que ya era tarde , pero ….

**8: 37: p.m. con 40 Segundos.**

Después de este percance – dijo el padre – te repito hijo - Seiya aceptas a Kakyu Fujima como tu legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

Otra vez estaba apunto d e contestar y los demás de llevar acabo a hora si su plan hasta que ….

**8: 38 p.m. con 5 segundos **

_**Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring**_

Otra vez comenzó a sonar un celular por lo que todos los invitados incluso Seiya y el padre tuvieron que empezar a revisar dentro de sus trajes para saber de quien era el aparato que estaba interrumpiendo por segunda vez la boda y nuevamente al ver que no era de ellos voltearon a ver a Seiya, el cual sudo la gota fría

Que no lo apagaste- pregunto Kakyu

Con los nervios , se me olvido- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Diga?

**I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I\'ve cried  
But I\'m sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I\'ll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I\'ll try to love again but I know,**

**No te cases!**- decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono de manera suplicante – **por favor dime que no te has casado!**

Ehh…no aún no- dijo un tanto sorprendido y con una sonrisa ya que pensó que ella realmente lo dejaría ir, todos los presentes se quedaron callados tratando de escuchar la conversación y entender porque sonreía

**Que bueno**- dijo sonriendo y con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- **pero por favor no te cases ¡**

Porque habría de hacerte caso- dijo en un susurro que ella perfectamente escucho-

**Por que TE AMOOO! – **le dijo antes de colgar , ante esto Seiya colgó con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Kakyu

No me caso- le dijo al ella y al padre

Que?- dijo Kakyu sorprendida –

No me caso!- dijo al momento de voltear a ver a los invitados y salir corriendo de la iglesia

**OOHHH,   
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein\' lucky, he\'s cursed  
But when it comes to lovin\' me, he\'s worst...**

No Seiya no puedes hacerme esto!- gritó Kakyu tratando de agarrarlo – Seiya!- gritó al momento de tirar el ramo – Ven aquí inmediatamente- dijo tratando de seguirlo solo que no contó con que Hotaru se le interpondría – Quítate!- le dijo al momento que trataba de quitarla de su paso

Lo siento , pero mi hermano no va a volver- le dijo de forma burlista

Que hiciste para que se fuera- le pregunto jalándola del brazo

Yo nada y suéltame que me estas lastimando!-

Kakyu suéltala!- le dijo el mayor de los Kou

O si no que Taiki?- pregunto de manera molesta-

Esto!- le dijo Hotaru antes de saltarle encima a golpes- tu crees que iba a dejar que una bruja se case con él

Quítate!, tu no entiendes nada, me dejo plantada yo lo quiero!

A él o a su dinero!- gritaba Hotaru una vez que estaba sobre de ella dándole de cachetadas y rasguños , mientras esto sucedía los padres de Kakyu y los Kou estaban discutiendo sobre el desplante que Seiya le había hecho a su hija ,los invitados solo veían como la novia y la que se suponía era la cuñada se estaban agarrando a golpes, Lita y Mina no sabían que pensar

Hotaru! Ya basta!- le decían ambos hermanos al momento de levantarla entre los dos y salir junto con ella y su familia e invitados los cuales daban gracias de que no se llevara acabo la boda , los padres de los Kou estaban felices porque estaban seguros que quien interrumpió fue la persona de la cual su hijo estaba enamorado

**S&S******

Por otro lado en cuanto Seiya salio de la iglesia corriendo tomo el primer auto que estaba en la entrada para su fortuna y desgracia de Taiki , pero antes de llegar a su destino se tuvo que desviar para pasar a buscar algo , una vez que llegó al departamento que tantas veces visito , toco el timbre varias veces…

Mientras esto pasaba Serena no sabía si había funcionado lo que hizo o si de plano ya era muy tarde y el si decidió casarse , salio de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho como tocaban …

**OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again...  
**

Una vez que abrió la puerta se alegro al ver que el estaba frente a ella con esa sonrisa tan encantadora por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarlo y besarlo de manera efusiva y tan apasionada, lo único que el pudo hacer fue sujetarla por la cintura y entrar con ella por completo al departamento , cerrando la puerta como pudo con el pie , una vez que se separaron …

Pensé que si te habías casado!- le dijo sonriendo y con las mejillas rosadas

No podía casarme con nadie que no fueras tu!- le dijo pegando su frente y rozando con sus labios su nariz

Seiya- le dijo rozando sus labios con los de él- te amo

Yo también bombón- le dijo antes de besarla como la primera vez con un beso llenó de pasión y ternura – Sabes creí que ya no te importaba y realmente estaba apunto de dec…- fue detenido por un beso de ella

Eso no importa- le dijo acariciando con uno de sus dedos sus labios- lo importante es que estas aquí

Te amo ¡- le dijo al momento de levantar su mano y besarla para luego dirigirse a sus labios un beso que comenzó muy lento mientras Seiya recorría desde su cintura hasta su espalda , conforme transcurría el tiempo el beso se fue haciendo más profundo y Seiya llevo sus manos desde su cintura hasta el cuello de Serena mientras pedía permiso para ingresar su lengua , la cual con mucho gusto recibió y para hacer más profundo el momento ladeaban su cabeza para poder disfrutar del beso Serena sujeto con ambos brazos el cuello de Seiya , mientras el con mucho cuidado la dirigía al sofá de la sala para recostarla mientras el quedaba encima de ella, una vez que llegaron tuvieron que separarse más por falta de aire que de ganas , ya que tenían prácticamente dos semanas sin verse...

Disculpa!- le decía mientras su respiración se normalizaba –

No te preocupes!- decía mientras recorría con sus manos su espalda y su cintura- Seiya…

Mmm?- mijo mientras que con su nariz rozaba la de ella y le daba entre roce y roce un diminuto beso

Vamos a mi recamara!- esto se lo dijo en un tono de vos muy bajo y con las mejillas de un tono rosa que le pareció encantador a Seiya

Bombón?- le pregunto sorprendido por su petición – Estas Segura que quieres que vaya contigo!- le dijo en un tono de voz ronco por lo erótico del momento

Sí- le dijo ella casi con un nudo en la garganta, ante esta petición no pudo evitar volver a besarla de una manera tan tierna y a la vez apasionada que derritieron por completo a Serena por lo que con cuidado metió sus manos dentro del saco de Seiya y se lo fue quitando de una manera tan lenta y sensual que Seiya no pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir como las manos de Serena lo iban resbalado por sus brazos , una vez que logro quitarle el saco lo tiro guío sus manos al moño del smoking el cual quito muy rápido mientras Seiya iba introduciendo nuevamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Serena mientas que con una mano le acariciaba las piernas y subía poco a poco el camisón de seda que traía puesto y con la otra mano acariciaba su cintura de una forma tan tierna como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a romper por lo que ahora fue ella quien termino gimiendo al momento de sentir las caricias por lo que insitivamente se aferro a el enrollando sus piernas en su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, poco a poco Seiya fue disminuyendo el beso para poder levantarse junto con ella

Bombón- dijo su nombre muy cerca de sus labios de manera que parecía más un gemido

Seiya!- dijo ella separando sus labios de los de él en cuanto sintió como la levanto mientras mantenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y era dirigida a la recamara, en ningún momento su boca se despego de la de Seiya quien aprovechaba la posición para poder acariciar sin problemas las piernas , de la rubia la cual al sentir las manos de el se despego un poco de sus labios para poder gemir libremente a la vez que estaba ocupada desabotonando poco a poco los botones de la camisa de Seiya , la cual no termino de desabrochar la camisa metiendo sus manos en cuanto el pecho de Seiya estuvo descubierto para poder acariciar sus hombros y su abdomen de una manera tan lenta y tierna que Seiya tuvo que recargarla en una de las paredes del pasillo antes de entrar a la recamara para poder gemir libremente , en cuanto ella lo escucho deslizo un poco la camisa sobre sus hombros para poder besarlos sin ningún problema, ante esta acción no pudo evitar sonreír ya que las caricias que ella le estaba dando parecían las de una mujer experta y no las de una joven inexperta

Mmm…Bombón- No pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus labios en su cuello , por lo que con cuidado el la separo de su cuello haciendo que lo viera a los ojos con una sonrisa ante de besar sus labios y poco a poco deslizar su boca por sus mejillas , su oreja y poco a poco bajara hacia su cuello el cual lamía y besaba tan dulce

Mmm…Seiyaa!- no pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus labios en su cuello y como poco a poco el bajaba uno de los tirantes de su camisón para besar su hombro derecho ante tal caricia ella no pudo evitar frotarse contra el y agarrarse más fuerte de él para no caer – Ahhh!

Bombón!- volvió a repetir en cuanto ella se froto nuevamente sobre é y la erección de Seiya se hacía más presenta entre ambos – Si.. sigues así …no v..voy a…poder… contro…larme… más… tiempo…- le dijo mientras trataba de normalizar sus respiración rozando sus labios con los de ella

Y quién… dijo … que …te … detuvieras- le dijo ella entre beso y beso y volviendo a frotarse sobre él de una forma tan desquiciante, que con todas sus fuerzas y de la manera más rápida buscaba llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, en lo que ella terminaba de desabotonar la camisa y la tiraba en algún lugar del pasillo , una vez que encontró la puerta la abrió lo más rápido que pudo al sentir como ella intentaba desabrochar su pantalón y la sentaba en una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta

Bombón travieso!- le dijo de una manera tan sexy mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha

Seiyaa! – gimió su nombre momento de sentir su aliento contra su oreja –

Te amo- le dijo antes de besar su hombro izquierdo y bajar el otro tirante – Mi dulce bombón- lo dijo en un tono de voz bastante ronco

Seiya!- le dijo cerca de su oído izquierdo al momento de acariciar su abdomen con sus manos y de ir deslizando poco a poco sus labios desde su boca hasta su pecho donde se detuvo a lamer parte de su bien formado cuerpo , mientras Seiya aprovecha para acariciar sus piernas por completo una vez que termino su labor con su pecho se dirigió nuevamente a sus labios mientras se aferraba a el en un abrazo

Serenaa!- dijo al momento de sentir como le desabrochaba los pantalones – Te amoo!- le dijo sosteniéndola de la cara y viéndola fijamente – Quieres continuar?- le dijo de una manera tan tierna mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda y bajaba poco a poco la mano hacia su cuello , ante la pregunta Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba por la situación en la que estaban al tener ella sus piernas al rededor de su cintura mientras la tenía sentada en la mesa de su recamara y muy pegada a él – Por que si quieres nos podemos det…- no lo dejo terminar al jalarlo por el cuello y plantarle un beso que desbordaba pasión

Seiya- lo llamó al separarse un poco de él lo suficiente para sentir sus labios muy cerca de ella- Solo quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma

Estas segura que no te arrepentirás después?- le preguntó separándose de ella mientras unía sus frentes una vez más –

No- le dijo con una seguridad que no había visto antes en ella- Por que al igual que tu TE AMO! Y yo solo quiero ser del hombre que sea mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos-

Lo dices en serio- Tenía que confirmar lo que escucho , ante esto ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y una sonrisa y mirada que demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba- Repítelo una vez más bombón-

Te amo!- le dijo robándole un beso

Eso ya lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy y algo arrogante- soy irresistible! Pero yo me refería a lo otro

Quiero ser tuya!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba para evitar que el viera su sonrojo y nerviosismo

Yo me refería a la parte en que me pide que me case contigo!- le dijo separándose de ella y tocando la punta de su nariz de una forma graciosa

Yo nunca te dije que te casaras conmigo!- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- solo dije que quería ser del hombre que sería mi compañero durante toda mi vida-

Lo vez – le dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo- en esa parte es donde me lo propones!

Ehh…bueno yo…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir que sin darse cuenta si le había propuesto matrimonio de una forma inconciente- No se supone que es el hombre quién debe de hacer esa pregunta!- le dijo entre molesta y risueña

Tienes razón en eso bombón!- le dijo al momento de que metía su mano en una de los bolsillo de su pantalón y se separaba de ella para verla fijamente a los ojos - y ya que tu me lo propusiste ahora me toca a mí- le dijo con su típica sonrisa sexy – Mi dulce bombón…- estaba hasta cierto punto nervioso – Te gustaría ser la única dueña de mi corazón y mi alma , la dueña de mi vida para siempre- le dijo de una manera tan tierna – Te quieres casar conmigo Serena Tsukino?- le dijo mientras le enseñaba un anillo de oro blanco el cual tenía un diamante rozado en forma de corazón y alrededor de el unos pequeños diamantes y al lado del corazón estaban una luna y una estrella hechas de zafiro

Ante esta proposición y por la manera en que se lo dijo no evito derramar una lagrimas de alegría antes de abalanzarse sobre el y besarlo, para después de separarse- Siiii!- le dijo volviendo a besarlo una vez que se separaron Seiya deslizo el añillo en el dedo anular – TE AMO – se dijeron los dos la mismo tiempo y de una manera tan dulce que provoco el sonrojo de ambos

Seiya!- lo llamo en el momento que se bajaba de la mesa donde estaba apoyada y lo sujetaba de la mano para dirigirlo a la cama , una vez que llegaron a lado de la cama Seiya la sujeto de la cintura mientras la besaba de una manera desenfrenada y a la vez tierna y pasional , mientras la iba recostando en la cama poco a poco una vez que la acostó se separo d ella lo suficiente para quitarse los zapatos iba a quitarse el pantalón cuando ella se levanto de su lugar y lo abrazo plantándole un beso y jalándolo hacia ella al momento de que se volvía a recostar en la cama junto con él , una vez que estuvieron acostados el comenzó a acariciar su cintura y cadera de una manera desquiciante que la hacían romper el beso constantemente para poder gemir libremente

Bombón – le decía entre beso y beso, al escucharlo así de excitado hacía que en ella creciera un deso incontrolable, por lo que de repente ella hizo que el quedara acostado en la cama mientras quedaba sobre de él y comenzaba a besarlo muy despacio y meticulosamente en los labios mientras era ella la que ahora pedía permiso para introducir su lengua mientras acariciaba todo el torso de Seiya y poco a poco bajaba sus manos hasta el inicio del pantalón donde al sentirlo se separo de Seiya para poder quitárselo sin ningún problema , conforme lo iba sacando podía sentir la erección de Seiya rozando con sus pechos ,una vez que logro quitarlos y aventarlos sintió las manos de Seiya posarse en su cintura y como poco a poco el la jalaba para darle un beso que desborda deseo y pasión un de repente Seiya se sentó en la cama haciendo que ella quedara sentada en su regazo provocando que sus intimidades quedaran muy juntas y ella sintiera más su erección

Seiyaa!- le dijo ella con deseo y pasión al sentir su erección bajo ella

Ohh…Bombón- dijo el rompiendo un poco el beso y ladeando la cabeza para profundizar el beso en lo que el deslizaba sus manos a cada uno de las puntas del camisón de ella para sacarlo por arriba de su cabeza, con forme lo iba sacando iba acariciando los costados de ella que conforme avanzaba en su recorrido ella alzo las manos permitiendo que el camisón saliera volando y cayera en algún lugar de la recamará una vez que logro quitárselo Seiya no pudo evitar verla de una manera que ella jamás había visto en él , ya que en ese momento el la veía con deseo y lujuria por lo que ella termino sonrojándose al sentir su mirada al ser conciente de que no llevaba sostén debajo del camisón y sus senos quedaron al descubierto inmediatamente – Mmm.. Serena- le dijo mientras poco a poco bajaba desde sus labios hasta sus pechos los cuales antes de besar se dedico a masajear con ambas manos mientras ella gemía sin control al sentir las manos de el en sus pechos

Ahh…Seiya- le decía cada que sentía como la tocaba cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba otra vez debajo de él mientras el la besaba –Mmm- decía mientras ahogaba un gemido dentro del beso – poco a poco Seiya Fue deslizando sus besos hasta llegar a su abdomen mientras acariciaba sus piernas con desenfreno y locura – Ahhh..- era lo único que salía de sus boca al sentir como Seiya subía poco a poco repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo mientras acariciaba sus senos

Bombón!- le dijo al sentir como ella lo acariciaba por la espalda mientras el estaba entretenido chupando y lamiendo su seno derecho mientras que acariciaba y a ratos oprimía el otro – Mmm… Serena-decía entre caricia y caricia y Serena se retorcía de placer bajo él mientras suspiraba su nombre entre besos y caricias que parecían fuego , una vez que termino con el derecho se dirigió al izquierdo al cual lamía desaforradamente y chupaba mientras con el derecho repetía la acción que anteriormente hizo una vez que logro que ambos estuvieran igual de erecto y rojos por las caricias recibidas por sus manos y boca decidió que ya era el momento por lo que con mucho cuidado retiro su ropa interior mientras ella lo miraba con una ternura mezclada con placer una vez que le quito la ropa se dedico a observarla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que la mujer que más amaba estaba de bajo suyo apunto de entregarle lo último que le faltaba y lo más valioso , por lo que se volvió a inclinar a besarla mientras el se iba quitando poco a poco el bóxer , pero antes de sacarlo por completo sintió las manos de ella sobre las suyas dándole a entender que quería ser ella la que lo hiciera , una vez que se lo quito lo abrazo y beso con tanta ternura, haciendo que el se separara y la viera a los ojos una vez más antes de hacerla suya

Serena-la llamó antes de penetrarla- no tengas miedo, seré cuidadoso te lo prometo se lo dijo al momento que abría sus piernas

Lo sé – le dijo ella al sentir como se acomodaba dentro de sus piernas y poco a poco ingresaba dentro de ella, ante esto ella se aferro más a su espalda clavándole las uñas al sentir como el la penetraba por completo y no pudiendo reprimir un gemido de dolor el cual escapo de sus labios provocando que Seiya tuviera miedo de haberla lastimado

Bombón- le dijo sujetándola de la barbilla – estas bien?- le dijo no evitando mostrar su preocupación -podemos continuar?

Sí- le dijo tratando de calmar su dolor y con los ojos llorosos – estoy bien , solo será un momento – le dijo mostrándole una dulce y tierna sonrisa por lo que Seiya no pudo evitar inclinare y besarla para ayudarla a calmar su dolor , una vez que ella se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro comenzó amoverse al sentir que Seiya no sabía como actuar por miedo a lastimarse por lo que ella se separo y le dijo- Estoy bien, Te amo-

También te amo- le dijo antes de besarla y comenzar a frotarse sobre ella en un principio con movimientos lentos, pero conforme iban avanzando el dolor desapareció por completo siendo sustituido por el placer por lo que ambos se movían de manera acompasada y rápida tratando de seguir los movimientos del otro , Serena estaba tan sumergida en el placer que mientras Seiya aumentaba las embestidas ella no dejaba de gemir su nombre

Mmm Seiyaa!- decía cada que el la embestía con fuerza- más …más!- le pedía

Ahhh… Bombón- también gemía el sobre sus labios- Mmm… Serena- repetía cada que aumentaba el ritmo a pedido de ella, así estuvieron durante un largo rato en el que serena se sentía en el paraíso al igual que el al sentir que las embestidas eran más rápidas y fuertes y Seiya repartía besos el los hombros, el cuello, pecho, brazos en los labios y piernas acompañados de caricias y gemidos , serena tampoco se quedaba atrás al acariciar la espalda de Seiya mientras le pedía más o gemía cerca de su oído, gemidos que al igual que los de Seiya iban acompañados de besos y caricias que hacían notar que la temperatura en esa habitación estaba demasiado caliente , cuando sintieron que estaban a punto de llegar al esperado orgasmo ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras los golpeaba el orgasmo y se besaban con fuerza ahogando el gemido placer provocado por un perfecto orgasmo.

Una vez que ambos terminaron se separaron y vieron que ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojas y estaban completamente sudados mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones , todo esto mientras sentía como Seiya se liberaba dentro ella y podía sentir su eyaculación , una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron Seiya se dejo caer sobre ella mientras lo abrazaba de una manera tierna y delicada siendo conciente de que el aun permanecía dentro d ella

Te amo- le decía una vez que se separo de ella y le acariciaba el cabello- Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida bomboncito-

También te amo- le decía antes de besarlo- Seiya –lo llamo al separarse de él

Mmm- le contestaba mientras besaba su cuello –

Te gusto lo que sucedió?- le pregunto con cierto temor y con las lagrimas a punto de salir

Por supuesto bombón!- le dijo mirándola a os ojos- a ti no?

Sii- le dijo con un fuerte tono rojo en sus mejillas – y mucho!- antes de que Seiya la volviera a besar.

Entonces porque lloras?- le pregunto una vez que termino el beso y al ver sus ojos opacados por las lagrimas

Lo que pasa es que estoy feliz- mientras sentí como el le secaba sus lagrimas con las yemas de los dedos y ella de dedicaba una dulce sonrisa –

Bombón!- le dijo conmovido por su ternura e inocencia - No es para que te pongas así

Claro que sí!- le decía al momento de abrazarlo – Tanto que pasamos para poder estar juntos que no puedo evitar sentirme así – le decía mientras le sujetaba el rostro- además nunca me imagine que mi primera vez sería así tan tierna y dulce

Serena! Te amo , lo sabes verdad- fue lo único que pudo decirle de una manera tan tierna y con una dulce sonrisa

Si lo sé, tanto como yo te amo a ti- le dijo antes de unir sus labios en un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, en lo que se besaban ella con cuidado busco la sabana para taparse ya que no podía moverse mucho debido a que Seiya aun no salía de ella , una vez que logro sentirla la jalo para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos y ya que estuvieron tapados Seiya salio con cuidado de ella para no lastimarla y poder colocarse aun lado de ella , a lo cual respondió poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado mientras el le acariciaba la espalda y ella hacía círculos sobre su pecho

Bombón- la llamó mientras la seguía acariciando después de estar un rato abrazados

sI- le contesto alzando la cabeza para verlo

Estas cansada?- le pregunto viéndola con deseo , por lo cual se sonrojo al adivinar lo que estaba pensando Seiya

No!- le dijo con una sonrisa – Por? Le dijo al momento de levantarse para ponerse a su altura y besarlo

Te gustaría que lo hiciéramos de nuevo?- le pregunto rompiendo el beso a lo cual ella no pudo negarse mientras el la volvía a colocar debajo mientras retomaban sus sesiones de amor y se tapaban con la sabana, siendo la luna y las estrellas los cuales filtraban su luz a través de la única ventana abierta siendo testigos de un amor puro entre dos jóvenes que se amaron desde el momento que se vieron por primera vez y los cuales lucharían por ese sentimiento hasta el final impidiendo que trataran de separarlos .

**FIN.**

**S&S******

**S&S ******

**S&S******

**Hola! Resu!** espero que te haya gustado este fic , La verdad no se si es lo que esperabas , pero créeme que lo hice con mucho cariño para ti y aunque llegó algo tarde espero que haya valido la pena el que lo leyeras , si no de todas maneras me puedes decir que como escritora me moriría de hambre con toda confianza , te pido una enorme disculpa por la fecha de entrega pero es que en primero no había tenido tiempo y en segunda creo que una escritora como tu! Se merece un gran y verdadero trabajo por lo que tampoco me había convencido al manera en que quedaba y por eso no me atrevía a subirlo ya que tanto tu como todas las lectoras y amantes de la pareja S&S o simplemente admiradores de esta historia se merecían un trabajo de calidad y no cualquier cosa.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero sus comentarios y créanme se acepta de todo siempre y cuando no sea en plan de ofender ¡

(\/)

(n.n)

C()() Besos Y abrazos…

**ROXY KOU.******


End file.
